


Scars

by a_clever_scheme



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fear, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I WANT ONE, I'll die alone, Sadness, Scars, Secrets, The Team - Freeform, With my stories, cheesy ending, friends are nice, i wrote this so long ago, idk - Freeform, ignore my tags, oh well, sigh, this is a mess, trigger warning, what's editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_clever_scheme/pseuds/a_clever_scheme
Summary: Billy and the team are stranded on an island, cold and powerless. What happens when Billy is forced to show his physical past to them all?





	

Uh, where am I? 

 

Billy rubbed his aching head, trying to figure out what happened. He sat up, taking in the surroundings. It looked like he was on an island, a very small one. His eyes widened as he realized that the YJ team lay around him, all comatose. He couldn’t remember what had happened. He must have been fighting. Everyone was suited up.

 

Everyone but him. 

 

He was not Captain Marvel at the moment, and the team did not know his secret identity. So, Billy did the most logical thing he could do.

 

“Shazam!” 

 

Nothing. No change, no lightning, no Captain Marvel. 

 

This was most likely an issue. 

 

Another thing, they were all soaked. It was if they had been swimming in their clothes, which they might have been. He shivered involuntarily. Billy tried again to remember what had happened. The only thing that happened was a flash of a woman smirking smugly at him. Billy sighed. He would have to figure it out later. The team was coming-to.

 

Which brought Billy back to the other issue at hand. 

 

Robin was up first, with the same expression Billy wore when he woke up. He turned, spotting Billy, and almost threw a bat-a-rang at him. 

 

“Wait!” Billy screeched, just in the nick of time. “It's me, Captain Marvel!”

 

Robin blinked. “Captain Marvel?” he said in surprise, his expression disbelieving. 

 

“Yes!” Billy squeaked. “I'm, uh, in my civilian form!”

 

Robin blinked again. “Really?” 

 

“Yes!” 

 

Robin's scowl morphed into a smirk. “They let a- what? 9 year old?- Onto the League?” Robin snickered. “And they said we weren't old enough.”

 

Suddenly, Wally screamed. 

 

“I can’t speed! At all!” He shrieked. Robin glanced at him worriedly, as did the rest of the team, who had all just woken up. M’gann tried to float over, and she couldn’t do anything either. The rest of the team faced a similar dilemma. 

 

Billy’s chest turned to ice. None of them had any powers. Even Robin and Artemis were off their game. And it was getting dark.

 

Uh oh. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Luckily, the team had found a cave to take shelter in, and someone had built a fire. Since everyone’s powers were kind of off, so where their weaknesses apparently. Thus, Kaldur and M’gann were fine. 

 

On the other hand, Billy was freezing, but he didn’t want to take off his hoodie, even though it was absolutely drenched. Everyone else had partially stripped down, (because their clothes were soaked, don’t be gross people) and had hung up their garments in front of the fire to dry. Everyone except Billy.

 

“Hey Rob, who’s the kid? And where’s Captain Marvel?” Asked Wally, jerking a thumb in Billy’s direction. Artemis face-palmed. 

 

“Really Kid Idiot? He’s been here the entire time,” she said, whacking him on the head. 

 

“But even so, who is he?” M’gann frowned. “I just assumed he somehow landed on the island with us.”

 

Rob just smirked. “That’s just Captain Marvel in his civilian form.” 

 

The whole team turned to stare (except for Robin) at Billy, mouths gaping. He shifted uncomfortably. 

 

“WHAT?” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Billy explained everything to the team, and they were surprised to say the least. He was bombarded with questions, and he did his best to answer them all. Once the initial shock had finally worn off, everyone seemed to be pretty cool with it. It seemed like everything was going to be okay. Well, as okay as it could get when you were stuck on an island with no way of leaving. 

 

Until Kaldur noticed Billy shivering.

 

“Captain Marvel, are you alright?” Kaldur asked gently.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine. No worries!” Billy replied, trying to pass it off as nothing. However, Kaldur wouldn’t drop it.

 

“Are you sure? Do you need to take off your sweatshirt so that it may dry?” He asked again.

 

“Yes. I’m fine. In fact, I’ve never been better!”

 

Please drop it. 

 

M’gann noticed as well.

 

“Are you sure? Because your lips are turning blue. You should probably take it off, like Kaldur said.” she said, frowning. 

 

A chorus of agreement resounded from behind her. 

 

Why me?

 

“Fine, I guess.” Billy moved to lift it off his torso. But he paused, drawing the attention of others.

 

“You- you guys don’t mind scars, right?” he asked worriedly, biting his lips. 

 

“Oh Captain, is that why you didn’t want to?” Asked M’gann, sympathy clear in her eyes. 

 

“Don’t worry, we all have them. It’s an occupational hazard,” cut in Wally with a smile. 

 

“Yeah, okay.” Billy replied still hesitant. But in the end, his need to be warm won out. 

 

He lifted his shirt and sweater, revealing a multitude of scars all over, up and down the arms, and covering his torso and back. Some lead down past his waist line. There were many scars. Scars that no child should have. 

 

Most were made by different tools. There was obviously burn scars, scars caused by a belt, and even scars that were caused by a knife. 

 

The whole team sucked in a breath, except for Connor, who instead clenched his fists tightly. 

 

“Oh dear,” M’gann murmured. “What happened?”

 

“Life,” Billy answered simply. “Combined with bad foster homes and life on the street.”

 

Robin’s jaw clenched. 

 

“And you’re still okay?” Wally asked, eyes sad. 

 

“Yeah. I became a hero. “Be good and good will follow.” My parents told me that. If I’m always angry and resentful, that can’t happen. So why would I be upset?” shrugged Billy, looking up at them with wide eyes. 

 

Artemis’s breath hitched. 

 

How can someone who's been through that much still be so, so innocent? 

 

She thought. 

 

 

Why him?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few hours later, all of them returned to normal, and left them all very confused. They got back safely. 

 

But from then on, the team saw Captain Marvel a bit differently. They didn’t treat him differently, but he was respected a bit more. 

 

After all, he had shown them one of his most vulnerable things. He had shown them his scars.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da
> 
> BUt WHAT IS THIS MESS HONESTLY


End file.
